Ráptame
by EmperatrizSLKaiba
Summary: Hola a todos, se q deberia estar escribiendo mis otros fics, estoy trabajando en ello, en esta ocasion les traigo mi primer fic yaoi, les pido que no sean tan duros conmigo y si tienen algun coment ya saben que hacer, SXJ la pareja mas kawaii! segun yo


**

* * *

**

+*~Ráptame~*+

Era una mañana como cualquiera (al menos así empezó) iba hacia mi empresa, que en los últimos años se coloco en el primer lugar en ventas, claro que si no fuera por la empresa rival seria la que tuviera reconocimiento a nivel internacional, pero me alegra que todos estén tan comprometidos…

Manejaba sin rebasar de 60 Km. /h en mi Volvo plateado recién salido de la agencia, todo estaba bien en apariencia, pero de un momento a otro justo al cambiar el semáforo a rojo, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentía como si alguien me estuviera observando, pero desde la posición en que me encontraba no lo podía ver.

Cambio a verde sin que me diera cuenta y seguí el camino de cada mañana hasta que me percate que 2 camionetas salidas de la nada se pusieron atrás de mi, sin pensarlo 2 veces pise el acelerador, estuve conduciendo como un loco entre calles para perderlos de vista…

Para mi mala suerte, uno de los sujetos que iba en las camionetas empezó a disparar, trate de esquivar las balas, pero hace mucho que deje de tener tan activos mis sentidos y en la primera oportunidad le dio a una de las llantas perforándola…

Perdí el control del auto, y en mis torpes esfuerzos para volver a tener el control, choque contra una pared…

En ese momento las camionetas se detuvieron, bajaron varios sujetos vestidos con trajes negros y lentes oscuros, nuestro empresario intento bajar del auto, justo en ese instante abrieron la puerta, lo tomaron por sorpresa.

* * *

-Suéltenme en esté mismo instante

-Cállate, si no quieres que…

-¿Me amenazas?, ¿Te através a amenazarme?, no tienes idea de con quien estás hablando imbecil

-Claro que tengo idea –Sin que se diera cuenta saco un pañuelo bañado en cloroformo-Así que se buen niño y toma tu siesta

-¿De que…mmmhhhgggmmm…? –Poco a poco empezó a caer en la inconciencia, hasta quedar completamente dormido

-Todo está listo jefe

-Bien ¿Que esperan para meterlo?

-En seguida jefe –Después de meter a nuestro querido empresario en la camioneta, el jefe saco su celular.

Señor, si lo tenemos, fue algo difícil pero nuestros esfuerzos, no han sido en vano…Así es señor, no creo que haya 2 empresarios Joey Wheeler en la cuidad.

Del otro lado de la línea un hombre mafioso sonreía con la noticia

-Vaya que eres afortunado Finest, ya sabes el restro del plan

F: Si señor –Al terminar la llamada el hombre subió a la camioneta y arrancaron a enorme velocidad perdiéndose entre calles.

* * *

4 horas después

"_¿Donde estoy?, no veo nada, a maldición mis manos no las puedo mover, mis piernas y pies tampoco, no puedo hablar… ¿Qué esta pasando?"_

-Jefe al parecer ya despertó

"_Esa voz, cierto el accidente"_

-Si veo que ya despertaste bello durmiente

_-_Mmmhhhgggm _"Aléjate de mi idiota, alguien ayúdenme"_

-No tienes porque ponerte así, aunque te vez mas delicioso

-Max no tienes que jugar con la mascota de nuestro cliente

_-_ Mmmhhhgggm_ "¿Mascota?, que le pasa a ese tipo, ¿Qué soy un perro o algo así?"_

-Perdón Finest pero es que

-Cállate que nuestro cliente ya llego, abrió la puerta y justo detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre alto de muy buen porte, con unos ojos azules hermosos.

-Bien Finest ¿lo tienes?

-Si señor Kaiba pase, ¿le ofrezco algo?, póngase cómodo, Max trae la mascota del señor Kaiba

-¡No necesito nada de tu hipocresía Finest, quiero que lo traigas en este momento, por si no lo has notado tengo muchas cosas que hacer!-Dijo todo esto tomándolo por el cuello y aventándolo al suelo como si fuera un pedazo de papel

Recuperado el aliento finest, le mostró al señor Kaiba su mascota

-Solo una pregunta tengo para ti Finest

-Si señor

-¿Lo violaron?

-No señor todo esta como usted lo pidió

-Esta bien, aquí esta el cheque con el dinero que pidió tu jefe mas una suma extra para ustedes, ahora pon a dormir a mi mascota.

Joey se quedo sin palabras, impactado por la voz de ese hombre

"_¿Será el mismo Kaiba de mi empresa rival? nunca lo he visto en persona pero esa voz me tranquiliza de alguna forma extraña"_

-Bien mascota duerme- esta vez Joey no se resistió y se quedo placidamente dormido.

-Perfecto ahora me lo llevare

-Señor Kaiba, mi jefe no le menciono algo importante

-Ahora que quieren

-Nos apena dar malas noticias pero ni usted ni su mascota irán a ningún lado-Sacando una pistola y apuntando a Kaiba

-¿Finest de que demonios hablan? Ya tienen su dinero y yo mi mascota ¿Qué más quiere tu jefe?

-Pues tu empresa y la de tu mascota

-Dile a tu jefe que esta loco, y que jamás podrá tener en sus manos ni mi empresa, ni la rival-Diciendo esto Kaiba aventó un bomba de humo muy densa, tomo a Joey entre sus brazos y corrió a la puerta del lugar hacia la salida…

Pero Finest empezó a disparar y 2 de sus balas fueron a parar al brazo derecho y pierna izquierda de Kaiba, aun así corrió lo que pudo y llego a su auto con tiempo de sobra, así que sin dudarlo un instante abrió la cajuela de su auto metió a joey y subió a su auto conduciendo a gran velocidad.

Max y finest siguieron a Kaiba, pero el fácilmente logro perderlos de vista, cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que ya nadie los seguía, tomo un camino que lo llevo muy lejos de la ciudad, a una pequeña casa abandonada…

Sin ninguna prisa estaciono su auto, pero tardo en bajar porque ya había perdido mucha sangre y aunque no lo admitiera tenia miedo de las palabras de Finest y del daño que pudiera causar…

* * *

La noche se presento, Kaiba cojeando y con un hombro lastimado abrió la cajuela encontrándose con una visión que hizo sentirse mal por lo que hizo pero no tenia otra salida

Ahí en esa fría cajuela se encontraba Joey sin la venda en los ojos, con varias lágrimas en sus ojos retenidas, aun con la cinta en la boca y atado de pies y manos…

Poco a poco Kaiba fue acercándose a el, y con mucha delicadeza lo cargo aun con su brazo lastimado y lo abrazo, cerro la cajuela como pudo y llevo a Joey adentro

Lo recostó en un sillón, y el se sentó en el suelo, muy lentamente le quito la cinta y empezó a desatarlo, cuando acabo se dio cuenta que Finest había roto parte de su trato en no golpear a su mascota, vio varias heridas muy profundas en varias partes de su cuerpo

Estaba muy furioso pero no con Joey, sino con el mismo por haber confiado en esos mafiosos

En ese momento Joey tosió y poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, Kaiba se asusto un poco por la tos de…un momento empezaba a incomodarle decirle mascota…

Cuando joey abrió sus ojos se topo con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con arrepentimiento y preocupación, ninguno de los 2 se decía nada, solo se miraban entre si, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro hasta que Kaiba rompió el silencio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Si, gracias por preguntar, pero me gustaría saber ¿Quién es usted?-Le dijo esto en un tono un poco bajo ya todavía estaban aturdidos sus sentidos

-Pronto lo sabrá todo, pero le pido que descanse por favor

-No se si, lo sabe pero dormí la mayor parte del día y no me gusta ser una molestia para nadie-Al terminar de hablar por alto reflejo suavizo su mirada y sonrió de una manera muy dulce, con un ligero sonrojo que por poco hace que Kaiba se desmayara

"_Soy solo yo, o ese es el chico mas guapo del mundo, están hermoso, no se que hacer, maldita sea, Seto reacciona, no te quedes así"_

-Me gustaría hacerle un pregunta pero… oh por dios esta herido

"_Gran momento para volver a la tierra Seto_"-No es nada grave

-Pero se ve muy mal esa herida, debe cuidarse, dígame ¿en su baño tiene un boquitin de primeros auxilios?

-Si pero…

.Perfecto, me puede decir en ¿donde esta?

-Claro esta a la izquierda por este pasillo, en realidad no tiene porque molestarse

-Para mi no es ninguna molestia, en seguida regreso, por favor siéntese en el sillón

-Espera

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se había ido, suspiro sacando un poco de su frustración, se levanto del suelo con algo de dificultad y torpeza, en eso resbalo por la poca fuerza que tenían sus piernas y antes de caer los brazos de Joey lo sostuvieron con firmeza.

-Muchas gracias

-Tenia razón esas heridas son muy graves-Después de ver la posición algo comprometedora que tenían, Joey ayudo a Seto a sentarse en el sillón, y en silencio con la cara completamente avergonzada de ambos, Joey curo de las heridas de Seto.

Al terminar, sin saber que decirse entre si, pensó que lo mejor seria dejar el boquitin en su lugar, se levanto y justo cuando alguien lo tomo de la mano

-Por favor quédese-Decía Seto con la cara completamente roja y la mirada baja.

"_Por dios que guapo es, se ve tan tierno_"

Entonces Joey se sentó a su lado dejando aun lado el boquitin, Seto iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento escucharon un auto acercarse…

"Desgraciados estoy seguro de que son ellos"

-Hay que escapar-Seto se levanto rápido y se le abrió la herida de la pierna

-Aun no se encuentra bien, por favor déjeme ayudarlo

-Me parece bien, pero usted tampoco se encuentra bien

-No se preocupe por mi, por favor-Le ofreció su brazo y Joey sin pensarlo lo cargo-No se suelte

Joey corrió con Seto en sus brazos hacia la cocina porque le dijo que había una puerta trasera, la abrieron y se escondieron en unos arbustos, a lo lejos vieron a Max y Finest armados bajando del auto y abriendo la puerta delantera

-Hay que irnos de aquí, esos sujetos son peligrosos-Le dijo a Joey susurrándole en el oído, joey asintió y con rapidez se puso de pie y se dirigieron al auto de seto

¿Le molesta si yo conduzco?-Dijo Joey

Para nada aquí tiene las llaves-Se las dio Seto en la mano y apretándola contra la suya con delicadeza, se subieron a toda prisa y arranco pisando el acelerador y escaparon de nuevo.

¿Disculpe a donde me dirijo?

Al aeropuerto, no es seguro quedarnos en la cuidad, nos encontrarían fácilmente, además tengo un lugar a donde podríamos ir y nadie nos encontraría por varios meses, claro si usted quiere venir señor Wheeler

Iré con usted señor Kaiba, aun necesito saber muchas cosas y que usted conteste muchas preguntas

Trato hecho señor Wheeler

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Seto pidió su jet privado para viajar, ropa cómoda para el y Joey, junto con comida


End file.
